


phasmophobia

by allfleshisgrass



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfleshisgrass/pseuds/allfleshisgrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick decides his flat is probably, definitely haunted after being forced to watch creepy programs in the dark. Harry helps him forget all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	phasmophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I told @blueandbrady that i wanted to write something witchy or spooky since it's the SEASON - she suggested Nick or Harry getting creeped out and having the other one help out. So this happened.

Nick’s not very good at sharing sometimes - especially when it comes to Harry Styles. He lies to himself a lot, telling himself that it's not worth the hassle to be seen out somewhere, when Harry’s got to leave soon to see his mum, then head back to LA. Honestly, why bother with going out when they can just comfortably cuddle up on the sofa- legs twined together under the throw with a sleeping dog between them. Nick’ll regret letting her sleep all day but - 

As far as days marathoning crap TV go, it's pretty perfect. 

They order take-away, a standing tradition for crap TV marathons. Unfortunately they run out of material and Kardashians are out, so the telly lands on some ancient man talking about castles and ghosts. Harry seems to be entranced.

"Oh are you in the market for a castle, Harold?" Nick asks, picking up his phone- he's bored already.

"No- it's just- I used to watch these shows when I was little. I’d get so freaked out I couldn't sleep and then my mum would get so mad." He laughs, looking over at Nick, "She told me I couldn't watch them once so I did it in secret and was even more scared because I wasn't supposed to be watching,"

"You're an idiot, but that sounds like something I would do," Nick sets his phone down and ends up getting sucked in the stupid show. When the first one ends, Harry gets up and turns out all the lights.

Nick doesn't think anything of it at the time but by the end of the next program he's got himself convinced there's a ghost in his flat. Harry's no help assuaging his fears, the twat fell asleep just after he turned the lights off. He's snoring softly, head rested on the arm of the sofa.

Nah. Nick's not going to endure it. His panicky state is all Harry's fault and he has to deal with it. Nick shifts, waking the dog, she scrambles into the kitchen, her nails clicking on the hardwood. Nick knows it’s just Pig but his skin crawls and he reaches out to put his hand to Harry's shoulder, he's very careful not to get his legs or feet too close to the edge of the couch. Whatever, it's a perfectly valid fear. 

"Wot? What's wrong?" Harry slurs waking up, his eyes opening and closing like he's some cartoon character.

"Let's go to bed, yeah?" Nick says, just glad Harry's awake and he's not alone in his probably, definitely haunted flat. Harry scrubs a hand over his face,

"Yeah, alright. You sure?"

"Yeah we can put the Simpsons on or summat in the bedroom," Nick waves a hand but he wants Harry to step off the sofa first because if something's underneath - it'll grab Harry first and Nick can run to safety.

But it's fine. Harry stands up and goes to turn on the hall light. Nick is very careful not to get anywhere near the edge and bounds down the hall to get into the safety of the light. That's just how it works.

Nick also makes sure he's first in the bathroom so Harry has to turn out the lights. "Are you sure you're okay, Grim?" Harry looks sleepy and confused. His cheeks are all pink just before he turns the light off in the room. He looks blue and creepy in the light of the TV but Nick let’s him crawl into bed and cuddled up next to him anyway.

"I miss your bed when I'm gone -" he says with a sigh, then a pause, "it's just, like, really comfortable, y'know?"

"I do know, that's why I bought it," Nick says, feeling much safer surrounded by his bedclothes and Harry. 

He must drift off quickly because the next thing he knows he's running through a castle. Not a posh castle but an old creepy one and he's being chased. He takes a right and a left and there are weird white blobs and distorted faces all around him. There's a window and it's the only way out. Nick jumps.

The sensation of falling is still with him when he jerks awake. The room is dark- the TV is off and Nick hates everything. He's too hot but he doesn't want to throw off the covers. He shifts, closer to the center of the bed and Harry. He might as bloody well have more than half the bed, it's his!

"Y'alright? Nick?" The slow voice comes in the dark and Nick jumps again, "Hey, it's just me," Harry says, wrapping an arm around him. Nick shakes his head and tries to regain some goddamned composure. He's the worst adult.

"I'm fine," he lies and Harry sits up and scoops him up closer, resting Nick's head on his chest. It feels strange since Nick's never liked this but Harry's sleepy warm and Nick is so tired.

"You sure? Bad dream?" Harry asks, his hand running up and down Nick's back, he understands why babies like that- it is soothing.

"S'all your fault," Nick says, half alseep again, "You and your rubbish ghost shows," he says, rubbing his face into Harry's shirt, he smells nice. Nick's comfy chest pillow rumbles a bit as Harry chuckles. Nick reaches up to hit him, weakly.

"You're a fucking twat," he says and snuggles closer again. Harry's hand has moved from his back to his hair, he's tangling his fingers through it and combing it back.

"Sorry," he says, then, "How can I make it up to you?" He uses the hand in Nick's hair to pull his head back, if Nick was wearing contacts he might be able to see him in the dark. But mostly he's a dark blob, but a blob that was moving closer.

If Nick were stronger, if he were a better person, if he were not so into things that were bad for him, he wouldn't return Harry's sleepy kiss. He would have just let Harry give him a peck and went back to being terrified- instead he's half climbing on top of him and licking his way into Harry's mouth.

Harry spreads his legs wide and let's Nick slip right in. Nick rolls his hips, making sure his crotch fits right up against Harry's. They both take a deep breath at the feeling but they keep kissing, hot open mouthed kisses, breathing in each other's air. Harry can't keep his hands still- he runs them down Nick's back, dipping them under the waistband of his pants. Nick makes the worst noise when Harry pulls him firmly against him, their chubbed up dicks knocking together through their pants.

"Nick, fuck, I wanna-" 

"What? Tell me?" Nick asks, he's not sure he wants to hear but Harry half shrugs under him. 

"I dunno, I want everything, let me?" He says back, Nick's too tired for this, he's not sure what Harry means and he's not- oh. Harry rolls him, laying Nick back into the mattress, covering Nick,

"Alright, alright," Nick says accepting this, Harry kisses him quick before he scoots down between Nick's legs. His mouth covers part of Nick's cock, sucking him through the fabric of his pants. Nick closes his eyes, trying to focus on not bucking his hips up. Harry's mouth is hot and laving at him through the fabric, wetting it. It's so stupid but somehow it's so hot. Nick can't stand it. Finally Harry peels Nick's pants down and they roll around a bit getting them down and off. Harry throws them across the room.

Nick had nearly forgotten the ghost in his probably, definitely haunted flat.

He hopes it's an English ghost and has the decency to stay out of the bedroom while Harry's going down on him. By the time he comes he's completely forgotten about his probably, definitely haunted flat.

It doesn't take more than a few firm strokes of his hand on Harry's cock before he's shaking and coming all over Nick's stomach. He shudders and lays back beside Nick, burrowing an arm under his back and pulling him close.

"Better?" He asks, slow voice, rough from having Nick's dick halfway down his throat.

"Yeah- need to go to the toilet though," he swings his legs out of bed and doesn't think twice about anything underneath.


End file.
